fightingfoodonsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Foodons in the games
(A more complete list can be found HERE) 001 めだまやき Medamayaki 002 オムレツ Omuretsu 003 オムライス Omurice 004 かにたま Kanitama 005 てんしんはん Tenshinhan 006 ハムエッグ Ham & Eggs 007 チャーハン Chaahan 008 エビチャーハン Ebi Chaahan 009 カニチャーハン Kani Chaahan 010 たまごスープ Tamago Soup 011 カルビスープ Calbee Soup 012 カルビクッパ Calbee Kuppa 013 ワンタンスープ Wanton Soup 014 フカヒレスープ Fukahire Soup 015 ガスパヂョ Gazpacho 016 ぢゃわんむし Chawanmushi 017 アイスクリームIce Cream 018 まっちゃイス Matcha Ice 019 チョコアイスChoco Ice 020 ハンバーグ Hamburg Steak 021 ハンバーガー Hamburger 022 チーズバーガー Cheeseburger 023 レタスバーガー Lettuce Burger 024 ダブルバーガー Double Burger 025 やきとり Yakitori 026 つくね Tsukune 027 ぺキンダック Peking Duck 028 フライドチキン Fried Chicken 029 チキンバーガー Chicken Burger 030 むしどり Mushidori 031 バンバンジー Banbanjii 032 たまごどん Tamagodon 033 おやこどん Oyakodon 034 かつどん Katsudon 035 てんどん Tendon 036 うなどん Unadon 037 ラーメン Ramen 038 タンメン Tanmen 039 みそラーメン Miso Ramen 040 ワンタンメン Wanton Men 041 やきそば Yakisoba 042 かたやきそば Kata Yakisoba 043 ごもくやきそば Gomoku Yakisoba 044 ギョウザ Gyouza 045 すいギョウザ Sui Gyouza 046 エビギョウザ Ebi Gyouza 047 シュマイ Shuumai 048 はるまき Harumaki 049 フライドポテト Fried Potato 050 プリン Pudding 051 マンゴプリン Mango Pudding 052 プリンパフェ Pudding Parfait 053 いなりずし Inari Zushi 054 だんご Dango 055 きなこもち Kinako Mochi 056 だいふく Daifuku 057 ごまだんご Gomadango 058 あんみつ Anmitsu 059 あんにんどうふ Annindoufu 060 あにぎり Onigiri 061 やキあにぎり Yaki Onigiri 062 ライスバーガー Rice Burger 063 ちゅうかちまき Chuuka Chimaki 064 てんむす Tenmusu 065 キムチ Kimchi 066 チヂミ Chijimi 067 キムチチグ Kimchi Chigu 068 ビビンバ Bibinba 069 カレー Curry 070 チキンカレー Chicken Curry 071 ビーフカレー Beef Curry 072 かいせんカレー Kaisen Curry 073 いかめし Ikameshi 074 エビずし Ebi Zushi 075 トロずし Toro Zushi 076 コロック Croquette 077 カニコロック Kani Croquette 078 ミートソース Meat Sauce 079 ペスカトーレ Pescatore 080 ステーキ Steak 081 Sir Loin 082 にくみそメン Niku Miso Men 083 タンタンメン Tantan Men 084 はっぽうさい Happousai 085 hiyashi chuuka 086 reimen 087 Pilaf 088 Sizzler 089 paella 090 Jambalaya 091 nashi golem 092 Screwdles 093 shiru beefun 094 Kappamaki 095 ikurasushi 096 Juice Man 097 tekkadon 098 ochadzuke 099 sakechadzuke 100 taichiyatsuke 101 okayu 102 nanakusagayu 103 risotto 104 Rap Scallion 105 Dim-Sumthin' Special 106 Doughnut-So 107 Wafflots 108 Flyin' Flapjacks 109 Applegator 110 Dorayaki 111 okonomiyaki 112 Grease Blobs 113 Octopoison 114 shortcake 115 cheesecake 116 mont Blanc 117 shabu shabu 118 sukiyaki 119 Kobe-style sukiyaki 120 Gyudon (Beefsteak) 121 Meat and potatoes 122 Swede Demons 123 Cowboyritto 124 Hot Doggone-It 125 Chili Dog 126 Mouse Special (Jinghis Khan) 127 lamb chop 128 Shisk-Ka-Beast 129 Ham Scam-Witch 130 Frenchy le Toast 131 ????? 132 club sandwich 133 green salad 134 ham salad 135 Slice 136 Boulder Broth (Japanese is Konso Metal) 137 chowder 138 minestrone 139 stew 140 beef stew 141 tongue stew 142 bouillabaisse 143 mori-soba 144 tsukimi soba 145 tensaru 146 cold tofu (hiyayakko) 147 boiled tofu (yudoufu) 148 fried tofu (agedashi doufu) 149 Tofurious 150 miso soup 151 tonjiru (miso soup with pork and vegetables) 152 Shakin' Bacon 153 Missile Meals 154 Gravyator 155 Sergeant Side-Order 156 mutton curry 157 Tropical Punch (coconuts curry) 158 peperoncino 159 tarako supa 160 vongole 161 spaghetti alla carbonara 162 Tank-N-Cheese 163 Multiprawns 164 crab au gratin (Crab Quake) 165 Doria 166 Pizza 167 tomyamkun 168 rebanira 169 subuta (sweet-sour pork) 170 Pork Bullies 171 ebichiri 172 Tacquito 173 popcorn 174 Snack Attack 175 Feastivus (a fusion of Sir Dumpling, Dim-Sumthin' Special, Shrimp Daddy, and Burnt Meatballs) 176 Sushi Ship 177 Fruit Turtle 178 Palator (the Foodon Embodiment of Good) 179 Devouron (the Foodon Embodiment of Evil) 180 Burnt Meatballs In addition to these Foodons, a few foodons were anime exclusive, such as: * Sheriff Zuke Squash * Slop Suey * Dim-Sumthin' Wild * Dim-Sumthin' Blue * Dim-Sumthin' Else * Dim-Sum Deluxe (a fusion of Dim-Sumthin' Wild, Dim-Sumthin' Blue, Dim-Sumthin' Else, and Dim-Sumthin' Special) * Fowligator * The Unnamed\unknown foodons Category:Foodons Category:Games Category:Bistro Recipe Category:Browse